


Добро пожаловать в Ад!

by Katsur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hell, Fanart, Half-Demon Stiles Stilinski, Humor, Not For Religious
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsur/pseuds/Katsur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек умирает и попадает в Ад, который совсем не отвечает всем его представлениям о месте вечных мук.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дерек Хейл

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к замечательному фику ["Добро пожаловать в Ад!"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6773404) авторства [bravo_Stiles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles)  
> Рисунок выполнен на Teen Beng: Teen Wolf 2016  
> Апрель, 2016
> 
> Illustrations for wonderful fic ["Welcome to the Hell!"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6773404) by [bravo_Stiles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles)  
> Art made on Teen Beng: Teen Wolf 2016  
> April, 2016

[ ](http://katsur.deviantart.com/art/Welcome-to-the-Hell-Derek-Hale-607573731)


	2. Демон Стайлз

[ ](http://katsur.deviantart.com/art/Welcome-to-the-Hell-demon-Stiles-607558291)


End file.
